


After Hours in the Boss' Office

by sushisama



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Boss/employee (by request), Choking Kink, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Progressively gets more smutty, light kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushisama/pseuds/sushisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad is trying his best to behave with the addition of his handsome new secretary.  It doesn't help that Judal doesn't seem to want to behave much himself.  Sinbad/Judal.  Boss/secretary by request.  Now is going to be just more progressively smutty/kinky, getting into more S&M stuff as the story goes on.  Tags will be edited as things are added.  If there's a kink you want to see, let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my short break from Zillullah, to keep my sanity on it. This was supposed to be all in one, but I decided to do it by part, just so I can get back to work on other things and not stuck staring at it. Hope you all enjoy!

The first time had been a mistake.  Well, not necessarily a mistake, but they were close to being drunk, which is what he had assumed had led to it.  It wasn't as though Sinbad did not find his youthful secretary Judal attractive (the opposite was true, he thought he was a gorgeous creature, just like anyone else who had laid eyes on him), but he was still his secretary.  Someone that is off limits, in or out of the office.

But they were engaged in such an enticing conversation, something personal, something that had led them off to themselves in Sinbad's business partner's home during Kouen's elaborate holiday party.  Sinbad was on his fourth glass of champagne, the bubbles always something that went to his head, and he wasn't sure which glass of gin and tonic Judal was on, but he was sure it wasn't his first when he swayed in a few times, touching Sinbad's arm when he laughed with him.

They were standing too close, way too close.

He wasn't sure when it happened, if one of them asked the other or how something like that would even come up, but somewhere in the conversation, they ended up in the hall closet, pressed up even closer together.  Judal was smiling at him, his crimson eyes half lidded, and he was sure he was the one who leaned in first, kissing him without tact.  He missed his mouth that first time, he remembered because his secretary laughed at him, but not his usual condescending one that he did to his boss and everyone else, something soft and teasing.

And then Judal was pulling on his lapels, bringing him in for a kiss that was long and not gentle at all.  It wasn't much more of a moment before they were wrapped around each other, the dark-haired youth pushing Sinbad against the wall, lips locked in an almost sloppy fashion, as their hands tangled in each other's long hair.  Not that either one of them was really with it enough to care, just enjoying the feel of each other, flinging themselves within the coats and jackets in the tight space.

It had been a while for Sinbad, his work getting in the way of his personal life in the past couple of years, to the point that even one night stands had been out of the question.  So it felt wonderful to be close to someone again, holding the lithe body to him, letting Judal take control, directing the strength of their kisses and when he wanted Sinbad to move and where. 

It all felt so good, he did what he would later consider going overboard, biting at his neck and shoulders, and none too softly, either.  He didn't get to be so rough in the past, most of the random encounters not really in favour of it.  So when Judal moaned at the first nip, he braved going a bit harder, and it was rewarded with a tightened in his violet hair and more encouraging sounds.

Sinbad couldn't think far enough that he had no mind for how far they would go, and at that moment, there wasn't anything that was really keeping him from stopping.  He definitely didn't have his inhibitions about him, and he had become quite familiar with the firm but shapely backside of his secretary, and it was quite a possibility that things could have escalated quickly.

Until the door was opening, and Judal was throwing a coat around them, laughing into Sinbad's neck as there was a disgusted noise from whoever it was grabbing their jacket.  Of course they couldn't hide they were there, there was only so much room in the squared space, but the leaving party goer had the kindness not to find out the identities of the two people following the cliché of making out in the closet.

When they were left alone once more, his secretary was still laughing, apparently unfazed by their close call (which was slightly sobering up Sinbad, the scandal something he wouldn't recover from at work easily).  However, he did pull away, making some sly remark that it was enough for now, and he left the closet, leaving Sinbad with a smirk and needing a moment to calm himself.

After a few, he followed behind, trying to be as least suspicious as possible, and for the rest of the evening, he avoided his secretary.  He only saw him once more, talking to Kouen, his once before boss when Judal worked for Kou and before the merger.  The taller man was making conversation, but Sinbad couldn't help but notice how his eyes kept moving to the obvious marks on Judal's neck.

It was then that he decided it was time to leave, and even though Ja'far wasn't happy to leave long before they were supposed to, his friend still left to drive him home.  At his loft, he fell on his bed, not even bothering to disrobe as he didn't work the next day, and just slept the drunk and hangover off in one go.

When he woke up in the morning, he admonished himself for the behaviour.  It was inappropriate, the least of it, and if Judal felt the want, it could get him into so much trouble.  He found himself anxiously waiting for Monday, to talk to his employee, maybe even human resources, just so there was no question of impropriety.  So it could be settled right away.  He had never been this paranoid before, but the merger with Kou had led to it, Ja'far mentioning such relationships had been a problem within Kou before, and had resulted in major rules and regulations regarding the matter, so it was something Sinbad had to follow.

Which also meant he couldn't call Judal, though the idea kept circling around his mind.

By Sunday, the party was just a pleasant memory, Sinbad thinking more of the good moments than the consequences.  It helped that some of his friends came later in the day, and they spent the rest of it watching sports and generally having a good time.

Monday morning came, and after he got settled in his office, he called in his secretary.  Judal was quick to start the day with some snide remark, like he always did, and for a moment, nothing felt different.  He already had messages for his superior, rattling them off before Sinbad could even open his mouth.

When he finally interrupted him, asking him about Friday night, Judal's demeanour didn't change much, his smirk just seemed more sinister than before.  He leaned over Sinbad's desk, coming close but not touching, and just told him not to worry.  That it seemed they both needed it, and he was happy to oblige.  Sinbad tried to bring up the repercussions it would have at work, but the youth just laughed at him, and he couldn't help but feel mesmerised by his alluring grin and mischievous glint in that crimson gaze.

Judal got closer, still just within reach but not there, and he just told Sinbad there was no need to complicate things.  There was no reason to involve anyone else, and that he was sure they could continue on like nothing happened.  And something about the way he spoke, the smooth edge in his voice, the way his breath was a ghost over his lips, Sinbad agreed with a nod and stuttered acknowledgement.

And then he was gone, some reminder of some meeting on his way out, and Sinbad was left staring after him wondering what had just happened.


	2. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later, and the temptation is still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have three of these done, but I'm going to wait a day to put up the next one. Enjoy!

The next time was in spring, so many months after the holiday party.  Sinbad forgot about the first time most of the time, the only reminders when Judal would stand too close during their weekly one on ones, or the times he would shot him an unexpected smile at meetings.  Otherwise, everything was still the same, he was still berated by his employee on a daily basis, and he still accepted it with a shrug and smile, because he knew he didn't mean it, it was just how he communicated.

Ja'far liked to bring this up whenever he reminded Sinbad there was a reason Kou freely gave him up to him during the merger.

Spring was always their busiest time of the year.  There was client after client, and Sinbad had his work cut out for him.  He was thankful for the merger this year: now there was enough higher ups that he was only heading one division of the company, instead of having five under him.  Despite that, he was still working evenings most nights, and Judal stayed with him, even though he didn't have to, helping him with whatever he could.

Sinbad was the head of the marketing department, his wordsmithing and charm an aide in making new advertisements for the company.  It had been his original job, when he worked for another business, and he was happy to return to its single purpose now that the division of labour allowed him to.  Judal was not good at such things, his wit and lack of tact something that could only be appreciated by those who could stand to endure it and see it for what it was worth.

But he did make great coffee, and even through his biting comments, he made for great conversation.  Not to mention as long as he behaved himself, he had something handsome to look at.

The evenings were much easier with the dark haired man with him, though.  Where he wasn't the best at answering phones and relaying messages to anyone other than Sinbad, he made up for with presentations and getting things together.  He had an eye for visuals and could really bring together the parts of Sinbad's Power Points where he sometimes couldn't think of how to make things fit together.  Several times the elder had offered to put Judal's name on the presentation, give credit where credit was due, but he was declined each time, and the excuse he gave was he didn't want it to be expected of him, especially if it meant more duties involved in the long run.

Something about that seemed off, but he didn't see the reason to push it.

Come March, the late evenings had turned into weekends, and it was a Saturday night when it happened.  The day had started out with interns and other employees, but after five, all of them had left but Sinbad and his secretary.  He had offered for Judal to go home, that he would finish the boards and getting things ready for the printers on his own, but the youth just scoffed and reminded him how terrible he was with most computer programs and continued to help.

The only real break they got was for a late dinner, which was just take out delivered to them that they spent in the posh break room almost devouring.  Admittedly, the hunger probably came from not having anything since that morning, but it was enough to put them in better spirits.  There was still more to be done, but once the boxes were emptied, there was some silent agreement to take a bit more of a break as Judal got up to do stretches and Sinbad sat back in one of the comfortable plush chairs next to the window.

For a moment, he entertained the thought of resting, even getting a quick fifteen minute nap, when he felt hands on his shoulders.  He started, turning his head to see it was Judal, because really there would be no one else in the office, but he was just smiling at his boss as he started to move his hands, kneading into the tense muscles.  He opened his mouth to voice a concern, but a long sound came out instead when those hands went after a rough knot on his shoulder.

With those fingers digging into him more and more, Sinbad found no will to argue, to say how they shouldn't.  Instead he leaned forward, scooting just to the edge of the seat, and Judal was more than easily able to tuck himself behind him (as skinny as he was).  He continued to knead on his shoulders, moving to his neck and back, and after a while, Sinbad didn't even bother to hide the sounds that wanted to come out with most moves of those talented hands.  All the while, the youth was humming lightly, making comments here and there about how his boss obviously didn't take care of himself, and especially didn't relax enough.

It was much later when Judal finally finished, apparently not satisfied until every knot and last bit of tension was gone.  And Sinbad definitely felt it, melting into every touch, murmuring lightly.  When the youth was done, he wrapped his arms around his front and the man let himself be pulled against him, enjoying the light hold he had on him.  For a moment, they were quiet, their breaths slow and synced.  Then a hand was on his cheek, turning his head just so, and the secretary was laying kisses down his face.

It was the line that he had forgotten wasn't supposed to be crossed, but he was quick to remember when Judal's lips were on his.  It was different than the last time, but he was sure that had more to do with the fact he was more aware of what was happening and there was no liquor to create any haze about the sensation.  But it was just as intense as he remembered, rough and rushed, and _wrong_ : right, this was _wrong_ , and he should definitely not be enjoying it as much as he was.

There was still a long moment for him to get his wits about him, how this should not be happening, but he finally came to, and pushed him away some, reminding him that they couldn't.  Judal laughed, grinning that sly grin of his, and he moved so he was tucked into Sinbad's side, an arm draped on his shoulder, his long braid falling over the edge of the chair.  He spoke softly as he reminded his boss how terrible he was at relaxing, and that he would be glad to help him out.  Sinbad tried again to get him off, but it was a weak attempt, especially when Judal's mouth was on his again.

All argument went out the window then, with one hand tangling in his pony tail, the other loosening his tie.  He wanted to give more of an effort, really, but everything about Judal was tempting, and not a temptation easily ignored.  How far they had gotten would already have him in trouble, and as they say, in for a penny, in for a pound.  So he threw caution to the wind, wrapping an arm around Judal's back to keep him steady on his knee, and placing a hand on one of his thighs.

Judal's lips had moved, his teeth working down his neck as his hand unbuttoned his shirt and fingers were just inside, scratching at his abdomen, and neither action was gentle.  He remembered it from the night in the closet, how rough it had gotten in just a make out session, where would it go from there?  He didn't even get to think on it, hissing at a particularly hard rake across his chest.  And when he find Judal was just grinning at him, he moved in, biting at his chin and neck, and the youth moaned, allowing the assault as long as he could continue to scratch.

He accepted the treatment for only so long before he was pulling on Sinbad's hair, tilting his head back so he had access to bite at the base of his throat.  All the while, his hand was moving, trailing further down, until he was working on undoing his belt.  Sinbad had a moment of conscience, and he put a hand over Judal's, stalling him.  Crimson turned to him, staring into golden, and his sly look turned into something more sincere, though somehow keeping its intensity.  His lips were on his again, nipping at his lower lip, and they eased into a slow kiss, his tongue tracing over Sinbad's.  His hand slipped away from Judal's, moving up his arm and to cup his face, letting the kiss grow in strength as he continued with his objective on his pants.

A gasp came between them as his palm grazed his almost full erection through his boxers.  He could feel Judal's smirk in their kiss, and his grip on the youth tightened when that palm turned into a loose fist around his clothed member.  He teased him a bit more before he was reaching in the flap and actually touching him.  Sinbad shuddered at the feel, the first time in a while someone other than himself having hold of him.  And it was such a firm but loose grip, he could not help the moan that came and broke him away from his lips.  There was another chuckle, and then Judal buried his head in Sinbad's neck as he completely freed him.

Sinbad was lost in the feel of the soft hand taking that grip, moving up and down, and the lewd things he was whispering in his ear.  He hadn't known Judal for being vulgar outside of an insult, so hearing him go on about the things he could do, how he could treat him, but only if he was good, and something about the way he called him a good boy ran a shiver down his spine.  He had never had such a simple term be so twisted, and it was a turn he found himself enjoying.

He gave him a squeeze around the middle before he brought his hand down, lifting up his always too long but still shapely sweater so he could get at the youth's pants, making quick work of his zipper.  He almost had to grin at the fact that he wore nothing underneath, but didn't let the thought distract him too long as he took hold of the hard muscle.  Judal practically purred into his ear, his own hand moving just a bit faster and with more pressure.

Judal met him in another kiss, this one rough and passionate, the grip on his hair tightening and pulling with each stroke Sinbad gave him.  They both picked up in rhythm, the moment for pretence over, and now they were simply looking for relief.  The kiss didn't last long, and they broke apart to pant and moan.  When Sinbad felt himself so close, it was the first real words he had said since he tried to stop this moment, and he was telling Judal to wait, that he didn't want to get messy, but the comment just seemed to spur him on, and his pace sped up.

His face was in Sinbad's neck again, more of those beautiful and graphic things coming from his lips, and the man couldn't give as much a warning as he finished, his seed covering Judal's hand and getting on his shirt and pants as a long noise left him. 

For a brief time, caught up in his climax, he didn't immediately finish his partner.  But Judal growled in his ear, an admonishment he missed in his haze, and he returned his focus on the flesh in his palm.  The youth twitched, his body wrapping a little more around Sinbad, and it was only a few more moments before he was moaning, crying out as he came into the large hand.  He was panting as he tucked himself into Sinbad's side, murmuring to himself.

They sat in the seat for a long time, their breaths and heartbeats slowing in the afterglow of the situation.  Judal made another comment, complimenting his boss, telling him he did well, before getting up and finding a towel in the kitchenette area to help clean up.  There was still a bit of stain on his pants and shirt, but the secretary was quick to remind him they were the only ones there that evening, and that he had a spare set of clothes in his office.

And then Judal was leaving the break room for the conference room where they had left the things they were working on before.  Sinbad wasn't really feeling up to working on making presentations after such a rush, but he couldn't argue when his secretary seemed quick to change gears.

He would try later in the evening before they left to discuss what happened, but Judal just shrugged it off, grinning.  He gave the same kind of speech he had back in winter, how there was no need to get all bent out of shape, and let him know he expected nothing.  Sinbad wanted to ask more of him, though, at least how far the nothing went, what the encounter had meant, but the secretary had urged him on to his car, ending the discussion effectively as he himself left to take the soiled clothes to the cleaners.

On the ride back home, Sinbad stared out the windshield almost distractedly, replaying the event in his mind over and over.  He thought how he could have stopped it, but when it came down to it, he didn't want to stop it.  He enjoyed it, much more than he wanted.  He thought of how Judal spoke to him during, those delicious things, and how wonderfully they affected him.

And he only let himself think of it once, wonder if anything like that would happen again.


	3. Paper Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judal has a treat in mind for his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left kudos!

The next time was only a little over a week later, and a much closer call than either one before.

Judal had been in Sinbad's office, helping him with some file work, and in general chatting with him. They were trying to get some last things together for a one on one meeting he was supposed to have with Kouen and Hakuei in just a matter of minutes.

Moments before they were to arrive, though, something in his assistant's demeanour shifted, and a glint of mischief took in his eye. He pulled a little on the man's tie, giving him the littlest of kisses before telling him to behave himself. When Sinbad asked what he meant, Judal didn't answer him directly, but took a pen from his desk. He tapped it three times in a spaced out rhythm, saying he needed to do that when he was ready, and before his boss could inquire further, there was a knock at his office door.

Sinbad beckoned his co-workers to come in, turning his head for only a few moments to watch them come in, shaking their hands and sitting down. He was confused when he turned back, expecting his assistant next to his desk, but he was nowhere to be seen. Not having the time to think on it, he set himself in his chair and rolled up, ready to start his short and private meeting.

He almost gave a start when he felt his knees hit something that wasn't the wood of the backside of his desk. He gave a quick glance underneath and saw pale hands on his thighs. Sinbad forced himself to turn away, acting natural, and trying to ignore whatever devilish plan was going through Judal's head. He started speaking to the two other department heads as if nothing was happening, heading them the folders that Judal had just finished before they came in.

For the first five minutes of the meeting, which was mostly Hakuei discussing issues with the accounting department, there was no movement from under the desk other than palms gently kneading into his thighs. But when the conversation was getting a little boring, a hand moved up, and Sinbad could feel the tug at his belt. It was slow and quiet, and Sinbad did his best not to hint that anything was out of the ordinary as the leather strap was being moved. The zipper part, though, he coughed during, that sound a little louder than he would have liked.

He moved a hand under the desk as if he had an itch on his leg, still staring straight at Hakuei as she spoke. He put it on top of Judal's wandering fingers, and he felt lips over his knuckles in return. Not able to argue without drawing too much attention to himself, Sinbad brought his hand back to his desk, trying to focus on what she was saying. He found it hard to listen, though, when a hand was inside his pants, touching him lightly through his boxers.

Subconsciously, he lowered his chair some, trying to make the action seem natural as he responded to something asked of him. He was rewarded for his participation by a series of firm but gentle strokes, bringing his flaccid member to life. It didn't need much help, though, the very thought of what Judal might have been planning to do was enough to get a rise of him.

It was harder to hide the shudder that came when Judal's mouth was on him, but thankfully Kouen had started talking, and neither seemed to notice. He did his best from there not to make any noises or not let his face betray him, though he found it hard to do with each suck along his length. He was surprised how quiet Judal was: every other act of fellatio he had had was always noisy, but his secretary seemed to have a talent for keeping the deed as silent as possible while still making it feel amazing.

Sinbad let his co-workers take charge of almost of the conversation, only chiming in when he needed to or was asked something. His attention was strained at best, between what he needed to hear about how the summer projects would be divided up, to the wet and glorious feel of the mouth and light teeth on his erection, to trying to keep his hands on the desk, instead of tangled in the dark hair. It was hard to resist, there was such a strong need to respond positively to what was happening, let Judal know how much he was enjoying it. But he didn't, because he couldn't, so he just held tight to the pen in his hand, trying to keep focused.

Trying to behave, more than anything. Just like Judal had told him.

Sinbad almost had to groan when Judal slowed down, almost painfully so. The meeting wasn't one that was supposed to last more than twenty minutes, and it was already coming up to the end of everything Sinbad had to talk about. He was so grateful when the youth finally started to pick up the pace, maybe he was

geared on by the conversation atop about where they would go to lunch. He was kneading into his thighs, scraping his teeth just barely along him, and Sinbad couldn't help the twitch when he felt himself getting close.

Here was really when he could reach down and do something, _anything_ to show Judal he was about to climax, pull on his hair, squeeze his wrist, but anything that came to mind would possibly call attention to himself. He tapped his pen a couple of times in frustration a couple of times, when the sound reminded him of what Judal had said before disappearing under his desk.

He tapped out the rhythm as he remembered it, three taps, though he was sure he got it wrong. Nonetheless, Judal seemed to understand, how the pressure changed, and he was working on just the head. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to look thoughtful, when he really was holding in a moan as he finished into the eager mouth around him.

Sinbad was amazed at his own composure, neither Kouen nor Hakuei seeming to be put off by his silence about where to eat or any finishing remarks on the meeting subject. They ended, agreeing that the restaurant a couple of blocks over would be a good enough place to finish some last minute conversation with the other department heads. Kouen offered a ride to Sinbad, but he waved them off, saying he had just a few more things to do, and would catch up to them and the others shortly. The two let themselves out with just a shake of the hand, Sinbad not standing the while, just smiling at them pleasantly as they exited.

There was a long held breath after the door shut before Sinbad pushed himself away from the desk, zipping up his pants and latching his belt as he did. He looked under the surface, staring straight into crimson eyes, and Judal was grinning back at him as he stood up, wiping the side of his mouth with his thumb.

Sinbad didn't know where to even start with his secretary: he wanted to tell him how crazy he was for doing it, what could have happened if they were caught, what he could have possible been thinking. But nothing came out, and he was sure he looked like a fool with his mouth slack jawed like it was. Judal chuckled, tapping his chin before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He commented how Sinbad needed to tuck in his shirt, maybe take a quick wash in the bathroom before lunch. He tucked some of his hair out of his face, just smiling at him before mentioning that he was going to go to the café nearby, and telling his boss to hurry to his lunch meeting.

Sinbad grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave, asking again what was going on. Judal's smile didn't fail, as he put a hand over Sinbad's, giving it a light squeeze before removing it from his arm. He asked his boss in a very sincere voice if he liked it. Though struck by the question, Sinbad answered in the affirmative with a silent nod. There was a chuckle, a comment that he had behaved well and was a good boy, before he was out the door, an off handed comment that he needed coffee to get out the taste.


	4. Making Copies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The copier room has more uses than printing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy amount of time to update, been busy. This chapter has a bit more of the dom/sub stuff in it, but I'm building more to it.  
> That, and I've changed this due to tumblr requests, it has no more definite chapters to it. I'll just be adding to it with more kinks, because apparently people want S&M Sinju. And get ready for dom!Judal, because I have a thing for dominant uke.  
> Enjoy!

The next time he had no one to blame but himself.  It wasn't just the blow job that had him in a bit of a haze (though it did certainly add to it, it had been quite sometime since he had done anything nearly that erotic and exciting), but Judal had turned into an exceptional flirt since then.  He was still the same condescending and tactless man he had always been in front of others and even most times when they were alone.  But there were times he would speak just a bit more sincere, would lean in too close to take papers from him, even leave feather light touches across his skin that sent shivers down his spine.

But he was always so nonchalant about it, acting as if nothing was happening.  Even his quick and stolen kisses seemed almost accidental, though there was no way they could be.  But Sinbad had played along, letting him set the tone for what it was he was doing.  It wasn't as if he wasn't enjoying it, and Judal seemed to like being in control, so who was he to deny him?  Their work wasn't being affected either, so really, no harm, no foul.

Judal had even gone to get coffee with him a few times, and he was rather enjoying their little outings together.  He was finding more and more that having him around outside of a work setting was pleasant, and it almost wanted him to ask his secretary where they were going with all of this.  But anytime he started to allude to that conversation, the youth would find a way to shut him down, change the subject.  He looked a little apprehensive each time, like something was holding him back.  So Sinbad would drop it for the moment, figuring he would bring it up when he was ready.

In the meantime, he would enjoy the moments Judal gave him.  And even the few he went to claim himself.  They were only a few, though, as the times he went to touch him without being touched first seemed met with a bit of resistance.  He would reach for his hand sometimes or try to stroke his cheek or hair, something to show his interest was mutual, but the youth would give him an admonishing look, and pat him gently on the nose, calling him a bad boy.

The only time he had responded to Sinbad's advances was when they were alone in his office, finishing some data sheets.  When they were finally done, Judal had been leaning over his shoulder, helping point out some irregular figures, and Sinbad took the advantage, pulling him into his lap.  Judal had seemed angry about it at first, but he had silenced him with a quick kiss and a smile, and something about it had eased him.  He tucked himself into the man, wrapping his arms around him and letting himself be held for the first time since the hand job incident.

Sinbad had been glad for the moment, something that was easy and had no strings attached to it.  Judal even seemed to like it, giving little kisses and nuzzles to his neck, nothing like his normal aggressive tactics.  Just two people enjoying being around each other.

That was two days ago, and Sinbad had to think that with the simple gesture, it had changed the dynamic of whatever their relationship was.  Since then, Judal had been more receptive to his own advances, only little glares before allowing his touches.  He would just follow through with his own movements, and last night's late night working day had ended with him in his boss' lap, making out until they were interrupted by the janitor knocking on the door.

It was probably what had given him the gumption to go even further, in the middle of the day no less.  He found he could not help himself, though, when he came into the copier room to add to Judal's pile of things to do.  He was in mid-sentence when he just stopped, staring at the shapely backside of his secretary as he bent over the copier.  He could tell he was propped up by his arms, relaxing against it as his body was out and bent, his braid draping down his shoulders and back, almost touching the floor.  He loved his hair, how long it was, how it was both messy and taken care of at the same time.

He also wouldn't mind getting a hand into it, pull it some as he—

"What did you need, idiot?"

Judal didn't even turn to acknowledge him, just kept himself on the machine, his hips moving just a bit to a beat he must be hearing in his head.

Sinbad didn't answer him.  Instead, he let his body take control, and before he knew what he was doing, he was running a palm up Judal's back.  The youth shuddered at the touch, but didn't move immediately, and the elder assumed it was okay to keep touching.  He moved his hand back down at first, sweeping the full length of his back and then squeezing one of his cheeks (something that got what sounded like a purr from his secretary) before moving back up, across his shoulders, and then to his neck.  He dipped his fingers under Judal's chin, and the youth turned to him when led to, his crimson eyes full of mirth and mischief.

"You're feeling attentive today," he cooed, turning more fully so he could put his arms around Sinbad's neck.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sinbad responded, wrapping his arms around the thin waist and smiling brightly at his assistant.

"I think I could appreciate it."  The words were just a breath over his lips, and he hadn't realised how close he had gotten until just then.

Their kiss was soft at first, almost exploring, but that was all of a moment before it became heated and almost needy.  There was really no need for the strength of their mouths moving against each other, it wasn't like they hadn't just been together recently, but Judal was pulling on the hair at the base of his ponytail, like he was egging him on to do something, that he needed something.  But Sinbad couldn't tell what.

It was Judal that pulled away first, still smiling and staying so close.  "You remember the other day?  With your desk?"

Sinbad grinned, liking the sound of this and where it could possibly be going.  "How could I forget?"

Judal sniggered.  "You liked it, then."

Who wouldn't like an amazing blowjob that was sneaked in during a meeting?  "Of course."

His assistant pulled a little on his tie, pulling him in for a peck on the lips.  "You should return the favour."

It wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, but Judal's tone was definite and commanding in its own way, while still sounding smooth and pleasant.  He found he couldn't help but nod in agreement without even thinking.  When he gave his mind a moment, he did have to admit, fair is fair.

"Good boy," Judal said softly, nipping at his bottom lip, before detaching himself.  "Go get the door."

Sinbad nodded dumbly and did what he was told, thankful that there was a lock on every door in the building, including the one in the copier room.  It was also lunch time, that made it a little more reassuring that there was much less of a chance of getting caught.

After turning the lock, he turned around to Judal, who was now in the middle of the room, grinning as he looked at him, his arms crossed over his chest.  He went back to him, reaching to touch him again, to give him another kiss, but the youth stepped back, just out of reach.

Sinbad raised a brow, but Judal just continued to grin.  "On your knees."

It was that same tone, that commanding one, and Sinbad once more found he could not deny it.  He leaned in to steal one last kiss before he sank to his knees, his hands trailing down the front of Judal's body as he did.  The youth let out a long, contented sigh, his eyes watching as Sinbad descended.  Tan fingers went under his shirt, gracing his stomach and sides, and Judal ran a hand through the hair of his scalp, an appreciative noise coming from him.

There was only a moment more before Sinbad was working on his belt and zipper, smirking when he found that Judal had nothing underneath.  It was just like the night in the break room, but he had always assumed that had to do with no underwear in the laundry, but here it was again, it was just how he was.  And it was fitting that he was always commando.

He took a hold of Judal's only slightly erect penis, working it up and down to get everything started.  There was a hiss at those few strokes, and Sinbad looked up to find crimson staring down at him, smiling.  Pale fingers stroked his cheek, and Judal hummed.

"Go on," he urged, his tone more pleasant than before, that demanding edge only an underlying tone.

Sinbad nodded before taking the head into his mouth.  There was another hiss, followed by a moan as he took the length deeper.  His pace was slow, almost unsure, as he kept his hands on Judal's hips. 

It had been a while since he had done anything like this.  His lack of personal contact notwithstanding, he had almost always been at the receiving end of such things, not really giving.  But Judal's moans and the return of his vulgar encouragements, he must not have been that bad.

Judal raked his fingers through Sinbad's hair, but didn't pull or direct him any further, letting him go whatever pace he wanted.  He gave some instructions about his teeth or using more saliva, but that was about it.  When he felt more comfortable with the hard flesh in his mouth, he was able to go faster, control the pressure more, and he could tell he was enjoying it by the sounds he was making.  The words were less and less and the moans and sounds more and more.  His grip in Sinbad's hair was tightening, and the man grinned around the length, glad he could make him just as pleased as he had the other week.

The sounds Judal was making were positively erotic, though, and Sinbad was getting harder with each moan.  He took a hand from Judal, reaching down to his belt, but he hadn't gotten to his zipper when his secretary spoke up.

"Don't touch yourself."

Sinbad looked up, the tip still in his mouth.  It wasn't intentional, but he knew his look was pleading.  He was almost painfully hard and needed the relief.

Judal just grinned.  "If you're good, I'll reward you."

He paused for a thought, before returning his hand to Judal's hip, his curiosity of what his reward could be outweighing his need to touch himself.  Besides, if part of it would be his own relief, it would definitely be worth the wait.

So he continued to work on him, picking up his pace more, sucking and licking as he went.  He tried to do some of the things Judal had done to him, but it didn't work the same, so he just continued what he had been doing, which seemed good for him by the sounds he kept making.

"Fuck," his secretary hissed.  "Sinbad, I'm going to come."

Golden gaze turned up, wanting to see Judal's face when he did.  The youth's own eyes were closed, his mouth opened just so.  He dug his fingers in just a bit more, and he got the hint.  He kept his mouth tight around the head, taking what came when Judal hit his climax, Sinbad's name leaving him as he did.  He did his best to get it all, but he had never really been one to swallow, normally just getting out of the way.  But Judal had done it for him, so he thought he would try, but he still had to move away, feeling like it was too much.

Judal was quiet other than his harsh breaths for several moments, his hands still on Sinbad's head.  Finally, he moved, sinking to his knees in front of Sinbad.  He leaned in, kissing him fiercely, ignoring the taste in his mouth and the mess on his chin.

"That was good," he murmured.  He pulled up his sleeve, bunching it at his wrist and wiping off his essence from Sinbad's chin.  "Such a good boy."  He kissed him just beneath the eye.  "Ready for your treat?"

Sinbad nodded eagerly, and Judal just snickered.  He was quick to unzip his pants, reaching in and into his boxers to take a hold of his still hard member.  He was already moving up and down, quick motions with a smooth palm.  Sinbad was groaning instantly, Judal's movements clearly practiced and amazing.

Sinbad took Judal's face in his palms, kissing him, moaning with each stroke.  Judal kissed back, his other hand pulling on Sinbad's tie, keeping him close.

"Don't come until I give you permission."

There was that commanding tone again.

The demand was a little much to follow, he was already so close, so hard from before and Judal's skilled hand quick to do him in.  "Judal, I can't—"

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"  His head was a bit hazy, not sure what he meant, concentrating too much on the hand working him.

"Needing permission," Judal went on, his pace picking up, and then slowing down.  "Or the other things."

Sinbad wasn't exactly following, but he was too busy clinging to the smaller male, trying to hold in what was winding so tight within him.  "I-I don't know what you mean."

"Are you holding it back?"

"Yeah, you told me to, and—"  And he was finding it harder and harder to, even when Judal had slowed down just a bit.

"And you're okay with that?"

Judal hissed when Sinbad bit him, trying to distract himself.  "Sinbad, answer me."

It was the most commanding he had sounded throughout this all.  And it gave Sinbad his hint.

"If I didn't like it, I would just... stop you, right?"

There was a chuckle, and Sinbad could feel the tension fall from the youth's shoulders.  "Right," he said quietly, his pace picking up again.  "Hey, I bet you're almost there, aren't you?"

Sinbad just groaned in response.

"Ask me to finish you with my mouth."

Sinbad shivered at the whisper in his ear.

"Judal, fuck, let me come in your mouth," Sinbad requested, almost pathetically, with a hurried, "Please."

Judal chuckled once more, before moving, detaching his hand and exchanging it for his lips, which eagerly took him to the hilt in one sweep.  Sinbad moaned his name as he did, his hands on his shoulders as he watched the head bob up and down.  It spurred him along, and he felt like he was about to explode.

"Judal, please, fuck, I'm—"

There was a hum around his length, and Sinbad couldn't hold back anymore.  He arced up into his mouth, letting himself go as Judal eagerly took it, sucking and swallowing as it all came.

There was several moments where they panted, Judal wiping his mouth though there really wasn't anything to wipe off.  The secretary was smiling at him when he sat back, something pleasant and calming.

"We should get coffee," Sinbad said when he finally got his wits about him.

Judal laughed, but nodded.  "After you buy me a new shirt," he added, holding up his stained cuff.

Sinbad grinned and agreed.


	5. Closed Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad and Judal have a meeting of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story so far! Hopefully you all will continue to be entertained by this.  
> By the way, this chapter has choking kink in it. Enjoy!

There had been a conversation during coffee right after the copy room that had Sinbad thinking they were leading to other things.  He had bought Judal a nice shirt on the way there, one that he showed an appreciation for with a smile and a kiss.

So Sinbad had chanced to venture into the topic of what their relationship was while they sat at the little café, and had been rather surprised and content when he had been a little more cooperative in answering.  He was still evasive with outright saying where it was headed, but he did say that he enjoyed his time spent with Sinbad, and hinted at that it was beyond their more intimate moments he meant.

And somehow the conversation had led back to what had happened only a bit ago in the copier room, asking if Sinbad had truly enjoyed what had transpired.  He could tell by the wording it wasn't the blow job he was talking about, though.

" _You mean the bossy thing?_ " Sinbad had asked.

" _Sure, the 'bossy' thing._ "

Sinbad had shrugged with a large grin on his face.  " _Honestly?  It was rather kind of hot._ "

" _So...  You really did like it?_ "  Sinbad nodded.  " _Wouldn't bother you to, you know, do it more?"_

The elder man clicked his tongue, thinking for a moment.  He definitely would be up for just anything more with Judal, and if being a little bossy during sex was part of the deal, it certainly didn't bother him any.  So he agreed to the question, and Judal seemed rather happy with the answer.

Since then, their flirting had increased, and Sinbad would think it was fair to say it was going beyond that.  They were meeting for coffee in the mornings, and every night ended with either a call or text to each other.  When they worked late, Judal would not even pretend his touches were accidental or the glancing they had been before.  He would just sit in Sinbad's lap, and they would finish whatever they needed to finish, the boss' arms around his secretary's thin waist.

Then it would normally end in a long make out session, but he wasn't about to complain.

He knew what this was building toward, and Judal even admitted to it here and again, that he was seeing if Sinbad was good for keeping around.

Sinbad wasn't exactly sure how to proceed, though.  He had been with men, but had really only dated women.  He knew what the courting dance for them was like, but not sure what he should do about Judal.  He knew he wanted to pursue an actual relationship.  But talking about it directly was getting them nowhere, so he had to try a more subtle approach.

One morning he had left a tulip on Judal's desk, close the crimson of his eyes.  The youth had scoffed at it when he picked it up, but when he passed by later in the afternoon, he had to smile at the tiny cylinder vase holding the single flower displayed prominently.

He was even more elated when a few days later; he had found a box with a tie, paisley and golden in colour, on his own desk.

Judal had come in sometime later, looking over his shoulder at it, and commenting that he should be grateful someone with actual taste was thinking about him.  It wasn't the first time the youth had a comment about his style, he had made it more than clear that he disapproved of Sinbad's choices for dressing himself.  The man had made some off handed suggestion that maybe Judal should be the one telling him to wear if he was so invested in it.

The next morning he received a text telling him which suit to wear.  He had to laugh at it, but did as he was told, and Judal seemed rather pleased when he laid eyes on him when he got into the office.

His secretary did things like that.  Subtly told him what to do, in ways that would have probably seemed like requests to others, but Sinbad knew they were to be followed, lest he incur his wrath.  He found he didn't really mind following them, though, as it normally turned out in his favour.  And somehow, Judal found a way to word it that it was simply a command, nothing meant to belittle or condemn, but to get something done without question.

All in all, just... telling him what to do.  And he found he was getting used to it, and it never really bothered him; there was even a bit of him that liked it.  It felt like he was being doted on, in a strange way.

Every Friday of the month, each department headed a meeting for the other heads of the company, to describe what had been happening and would happen in the month.  It had been their turn, and the particular Friday they had a lot to present.  Sinbad had been spending the past few nights busy with getting it done, some help from his employees and interns, but mostly from Judal.  His assistant had been a great asset to him, in more ways than one.  He hadn't just been running to the printers and doing his normal genius with the presentation, but when Sinbad had started to slack a little, he would lean in and promise a reward if he got finished in a reasonable amount of time.

Sinbad had never been so inspired to do well with work than when his drop dead gorgeous secretary was offering him treats that came mostly in the form of making out and one time another hand job.  It was certainly something he could get used to.

What was more was how well the meeting went.  Everything seemed to fall into place, and it all went over with little issue.  Sinbad led most of it, but there were some more technical parts that were more Judal's prevue, and that he took over for.  He had never understood why the youth didn't want to further his career past what he was doing; he definitely had the capability for it.

It just gave him more to find out about him.

When the meeting had ended, only Sinbad said anything to the other heads, showing them out the door of the conference room with confident words and handshakes.  All the while, his secretary was picking up some of the hand outs left behind.

Being the Friday it was, and how late the meeting had gone on, almost all of the office was gone while they were still getting things put away.  It left the two alone, and almost the moment he had known that, Judal had left Sinbad to doing what was left, sitting on the edge of the mahogany table, watching the elder gather things up and put them away.

"I was thinking we could get dinner after this," Sinbad had said off handedly.

"Dinner?  Really?"

Sinbad was a little off put by the tone, like Judal had never expected that kind of offer.  True, most of their outings were either coffee or something work related, but it should have been natural after everything that they had done.  Wouldn't taking him out somewhere to eat make sense?

"Yeah, dinner," Sinbad went on, erasing some of the brainstorming scribbles from the board, his back to his secretary.  "There's this little Italian place off of—"

"Do you want to fuck me, Sinbad?"

He stopped midwipe, turning slowly to his assistant.  Judal was leaning back on his palms, his eyes even on Sinbad, a light smirk on his lips.

Sinbad was sure he was looking at him slack jawed, put off by the blunt question.  "Um."

"It's not a trick question," he purred.  "Is that what you want?  To fuck me?"

He blinked before answering, "I would be lying if I said I didn't, but I want more than that."

Judal tilted his head, brow raised.  "You do?"

"Of course I do," Sinbad replied, setting down the eraser and approaching Judal.  He reached out, cupping the side of his face, and the youth leaned a little into his palm.  "Did you really think I'd put so much effort into just trying to get laid?"

"It's happened to me before," Judal responded, his smile waning some.

"Do you only want to fuck?"

Judal hummed as he put a hand over Sinbad's, squeezing it a little.  "You know, I do like you, Sinbad."  He leaned up, leaving a soft and quick kiss on his chin.  "But the reason I'm asking...  I have certain... needs in a relationship.  Ones I'm not sure you're up to."  He had moved his hand to his chest, pulling on his tie some, smiling lightly at the one he had given his boss just last week.

"And if you're not up to it," he went on, "we can just fuck, get it over with, and stop all this."

"What kind of needs?"  It couldn't be too bad.  And he had put this much into this; he was really starting to care for his assistant.   As long as it wasn't something too extreme, it was worth trying out, right?

Judal eyed him for a good long moment, like he was searching for something, and he hesitated to answer at first.  "...you remember the other day?  In the copy room?"

"Of course."  He stroked a thumb across Judal's cheek, trying to ease away his tension.  "Are you talking about the bossy thing?"

"There's more to it than that."  He sat up a bit, taking his tie in both hands, and he tightened it, just so.  It was a little bit of pressure on his Adam's apple, but Judal's piercing look and how he didn't break eye contact, Sinbad just let him to it.  It wasn't really hurting, after all.

"What do you know about S and M?"

Sinbad made a hesitant chuckle.  "You mean like whips and chains?"

Judal laughed.  "Sometimes, but you build up to that," was the sarcastic response.

"Why are you asking?"

"Those needs I was talking about."

"Those needs are S and M?"

Judal nodded.

"What all... does that mean, really?"

"Well, there's a lot to mean."  He pulled just a little more on the tie, and for a moment, he saw a few white flecks in his vision.  "There are a lot of things to do, to try; it's a very adventurous thing to get into."

"Judal—"

"If you aren't up to it, I understand," he said with sincerity.  "I just would rather know now, before I start to like you more.  I've played this game before, and it ends rather poorly."

Sinbad wasn't even sure when, but Judal had unzipped his pants and reached in, taking his flaccid member and stroking it.  A half choked moan came from him as he grew more erect with each move.  Judal was still pulling on his tie, a practiced motion to keep it tight one handed.  His vision was swimming a bit, and he was starting to feel a bit light headed, but it only added to the feeling of his penis receiving such skilled attention.

"Do you want me to stop?"

He heard the question, but didn't know how to answer.  Some more instinctual part of him was arguing that the assault on his throat needed to end, but the two feelings met in the middle and sent a jolt through him he had never felt before.  He argued with his primal side, the one saying he needed it to end, because this was feeling _good_ , even if it made no sense that it did.

Somehow he strangled out a negative, moving more into Judal's hands.  He could barely see the grin that crossed his face, his lids shutting against the white he was seeing.  But just as he felt himself building inside, both hands left him.  He coughed at first, his eyes still shut, and there was a hand on his chest.

"Deep breath."

He did what he was told without any thought, taking a long inhale and even longer exhale.  He did it a few more times, until the hand was removed, and his breathing evened out on its own.  He slowly opened his eyes, to Judal's slow but sweet smile.  He looked relieved in a way, and he was glad to see it.  He was happy anytime he saw the real smile, not the condescending or cocky one.

"Is that... is that a need?"

"One of them, yeah."  He leaned in, kissing Sinbad, but not lingering when the man tried to deepen the kiss.  "Was it okay?"

"It... wow.  I don't know."  He put his hands on Judal's hips, scooting him more to the edge of the table, ignoring the feel for now of his assistant's erection rubbing against his own.  "It was different, but definitely... definitely not bad."

Judal's smile grew as he put his arms around Sinbad's neck.  "Do you want to try a little more?"

"Is this what you need?"

"I want to be with you, Sinbad," he admitted, kissing him again.  "But I need to see if you're up to all parts of who I am."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then you get to know what it's like to fuck me, no strings attached."

Sinbad watched him for a moment, trying to gage what he should do.  He wasn't going to deny that having Judal here, willing, was something he had been thinking about.  And he wanted it, wanted him, and here he was, saying he could do it and not expect anything in return.  But he wanted more still, wanted to have a relationship, wanted to see the sides of him he never let anyone near.

"You said there are lots of things, right?" Sinbad asked, and Judal nodded.  "So, if I don't like one thing, we just try another?"

He nodded again, but added, "Only one thing has to stay."

"What?"

"When it's you and me, I'm the boss."

Sinbad regarded him before grinning.  "Tell me what to do."

He could see the shiver that went through Judal at the words, and he was quickly pulled in for a bruising kiss.  "I want you to fuck me," he breathed against his lips.

"Let's go, we can go to my place then—"

"No," Judal interrupted, his voice commanding.  "Here, now."

"What if someone comes in?"

"Then they get a show," he answered quickly with a grin.  "Now, Sinbad."  He accented the demand with another kiss as his hand dipped down to stroke at his member.

"I don't have any lube or anything," he tried, but he still let himself be pulled when Judal was leaning back and using his tie to direct him on top of him.

"I like it a bit rough," he purred, nipping at Sinbad's jaw.  He directed his hands to his pants, and the elder got the hint, working on his belt and zipper.  He pulled them down, getting them to his ankles before Judal kicked out of one of the legs.  Like always, he was without any boxers, and Sinbad couldn't help but take hold of the hard flesh, and Judal's head lulled back with a moan at the touch.

Judal took his wrist, bringing his hand up and adjusting his fingers so he took the index and middle into his mouth, sucking on them slow and sweet, his eyes still on Sinbad as he wetted the digits.  The elder could only watch for a moment before he felt he had to participate, so he leaned in, kissing and biting Judal's neck as his secretary made sure his fingers were thick with his saliva.  The sight itself was already alluring, but when he moaning around the flesh in his mouth, Sinbad lost his senses for a moment, biting roughly just at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

There was another groan before Judal was pulling his hand away, taking his mouth once more as he directed his hand back down.  Sinbad let himself be led, letting the younger man have all the control he wanted.  Only when Judal urged him on did he slide one finger into the ring of muscle.  He grabbed onto his tie, pulling him in for another rough kiss as he started to move his finger in and out.

Sinbad still wished they had something for lubricant, though, with how tight he was.  He didn't want to even add a second finger at first, worried that he would just hurt him.  But with every move of his palm and Judal's wandering mouth and teeth, he could feel him start to loosen up.  He angled his finger some, curling the tip, and he felt the little nub that made Judal arch his back.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed against Sinbad's neck, pulling on his hair.  His breath was getting heavier, and he demanded, "Do that again."

And Sinbad did as he was told, making sure he could get that spot again, with a hushed, "Yes, sir."  He moved a few more times before adding the second finger, making sure to still angle just right.

"Good boy," Judal purred through moans.  He leaned in again to bite Sinbad, hard, just at the side of his jaw.  He knew it would leave a mark, but he far from cared, listening to the sounds his secretary was making.  He went on, pumping in and out, spreading his fingers, and he was relaxing around him, to the point where Sinbad was less concerned about the act itself.

"Sinbad," Judal called, reaching out to take his wrist.

Sinbad instantly stopped, his eyes on Judal's, concern in his brow.  "Did I hurt—"

"No, idiot," he interrupted with a smirk.  He kissed him before going on, "Did anyone ever tell you you're really good at that?"  He chuckled, before spitting into his hand and running it over Sinbad's member.  He looked him in the eye as he slathered it up.  "I'd rather come with you in me, don't you agree?"

Sinbad shuddered at the sensual tone, and he nodded without thinking.  Judal was scooting just a bit more forward, enough off the table that it gave him the angle he needed to align the head of his erection with Judal's entrance.  He started to push in, glad at the little resistance he felt, and he leaned in to kiss Judal as he did.

Judal murmured into his mouth, a pleasant sound as he went further in.  Legs wrapped around his waist, encouraging him further on, but when he was to the hilt, his thighs tightened, not letting Sinbad move immediately.

"A moment ago," the dark haired youth started, his breath a ghost over his lips, "did you like that?"

"The choking thing?"

"Yes."

"I... yeah, I kind of did."  It was hard to think straight, feeling Judal around him; the tight heat was just too good.  It had been so long for him, all he could think about was taking his hips and ploughing into him.

Maybe experimenting their first time wouldn't be such a good idea.

But Judal was sitting up, keeping him inside while wrapping his arms around his neck.  "Chair, now."

Once again, Sinbad did what he was told.  He put his arms around Judal's lithe body, lifting him off the table but still keeping himself situated in him.  It was a little hard to navigate to the nearest chair like this, but after a little bit of fumbling, he sat down with Judal still in his lap.  They both moaned when seated, the smaller male moving down his length.

Sinbad was about to move them again, wanting nothing more than to thrust up into him, but Judal sat firmly and unmoving.  He took a hold of his violet ponytail, giving him a kiss before he explained, "We're going to try a bit, see if you can handle a bit more.  If you need me to let up, tug a little."  He gave an example, pulling on the ponytail just a bit.

When the elder nodded, he was rewarded with a movement of Judal's hips, going in a circle just to keep his interests up before he went on.  "And if you need me to stop—" Sinbad let out a yelp at how rough Judal pulled his head back.  "—just pull.  Understood?"

Sinbad nodded again, and this time his treat was a rough kiss and the youth actually lifting himself up and down on his lap.  They went for a few more movements, teeth and tongues at it, when fingers snaked around his throat.  When they started to squeeze a bit, Sinbad took a hold of Judal's braid, just in case.  Judal started to apply some pressure, very lightly at first, directly over his Adam's apple.

His pace was slow, and when Sinbad tried to thrust up, Judal growled, saying, "Bad boy," while digging his nails into his hip.  He got the point, to leave it to him, and just rested his hands on Judal's backside, at least enjoying gripping the flesh while he was being ridden. 

Judal started to grip a little harder, and Sinbad could feel his vision floating again.  He rolled his head back, and there was a pleasant hum at the sight of the exposed throat.  There were kisses on his chin and jaw, a soft action compared to the hold on his neck.

"It's about trust, Sinbad," he said lightly.  His hips bucked a little faster, and a straggled moan came from him, disrupted by Judal's grip.  "You have to trust I'm not going to hurt you."

He was moving faster, his fingers tightening, and Sinbad let out a strangled sound.  His hold was getting more than before, stronger than when he was just handled his penis earlier, and he was finding it hard to breathe.  He could only vaguely hear a sound of disappointment from Judal, his eyes closed, but he couldn't deny the sensation of Judal around him and choking him was amazing.  It was just getting a little intense.

"I gave you your own control, Sinbad," Judal said with a strange tone in his voice.  "You had better use it."

And Sinbad did, tugging just a bit on Judal's braid, and he let up.  The youth sighed contently, laying a kiss on his lips he couldn't return.  "Such a good boy," he murmured.  His rhythm hadn't slowed, and Sinbad had to marvel at his ability to multitask.  "A quick learner, too.  I think I should reward you for it.  Would you like that, Sinbad?"

Judal let up on his throat enough that he could take a deep breath before trying to speak.  "I would."

"Would what?"

Sinbad shivered at the tone.  "I would like a reward."

Judal clicked his tongue.  "Almost."

Sinbad opened his eyes some to look at Judal's expectant face.  "...sir?"

The youth grinned.  "Good boy." 

He leaned in for another kiss, but it was to be a rough one and forceful, enough that it tipped the chair.  Sinbad only had enough sense to dig in his fingers to Judal's hips, keeping himself inside while they recovered from the fall.  Thankfully the back of the chair was high backed, so his head was only jostled, and not hurt.  Judal didn't even seem to notice, his lips back on Sinbad's almost instantly.

"Are you getting close?"

He could feel the knot inside tightening, but he had more to go before he was actually spent.  "Close, but, ah—"

"That's okay, that's good," Judal purred, his hips moving again at a steady pace.  "Get me off first, and then you can get your treat."

Sinbad nodded dumbly and reached for Judal's member.  The youth's grip on his throat was more of a presence as he was being stroked.  He leaned in, forehead to forehead, and the sounds he made were the best part of it all.  He had never been overly loud during any of these times, his moaning more subtle and sensual, and Sinbad couldn't help the bucking of his own hips.  He wanted to come with him, but whenever he tried to go at a harder pace, Judal would sit down harshly and not let him move.

"Not yet, baby," he said low, flexing his hand some.  "Me first, remember?  If you're good, you can come inside me."

The slow tone only spurred Sinbad on, and his pressure and speed on Judal's erection picked up.  Judal leaned back for a moment, and Sinbad knew what he was trying to do, so he tilted his hips, thrusting hard into the lithe body on top of him, and he knew he had done well when Judal cried out in ecstasy.

"Fuck, yes, right there," he called, his head back.  "Keep going, I'm almost there."

Sinbad went on, bucking his hips, meeting Judal with each thrust, and trying to time his strokes with each movement.  The issue came that it was just as good for him as it was for his assistant, and he was finding it hard to keep himself from finishing.  He traded off the quick rhythm for sporadic hard thrusts, concentrating more on the flesh in his hand.

Judal was almost flat against Sinbad's legs, still raised from the seat of the chair.  His whole body was there for presentation, like he was showing off, it was so gorgeous, especially when his name easily rolled off his tongue.  There was one last sound, the loudest he had been the entire time, and his climax spilled over Sinbad's hand and onto his trousers.

The youth was only out of sorts for all of a moment, the euphoria still on his face as he leaned back in, his hand taking its spot on his throat once more.  "Ready for your reward?"

"Please."  Sinbad didn't hide the begging tone of it, and it made Judal just grin.

"You remember the rule from last time?"

"...don't come until I have permission?"

"Such a good, good pet."

Judal just pressed harder on his throat, and almost instantly he saw the white floating around in his eyes.  He was trying to keep up with his hips, but he found it harder as the fingers tightened.  But Judal picked up the slack, moving for him, allowing him to just feel all the sensations he was being given.  It was a little bit easier to take the harsh pressure, but once he needed to pull lightly on his braid, just to let up a bit.

"You're going to come, aren't you?" Judal asked after a few more moments of his rocking.

Sinbad could just barely nod.

"Try to take this, Sinbad, just for a moment, okay?"  He wasn't sure at first what he meant, until his grip tightened, the hardest it had been.  He wanted to pull on his hair, tell him it was too much, but Judal had asked him to bare it, so he would, for just a moment.

"Go ahead and come, baby."  His movements were rough and purposeful, kisses on the side of his face.  "Come inside me."

There was one last shudder before Sinbad let himself go, bucking up into him and letting himself go deep inside the willing body.  Judal didn't let up on his throat right away, and the entire time Sinbad's hands were holding his hips as he emptied himself inside, his head was spinning, his breath catching, and he had never felt anything like it.

Finally Judal let go, his whole body going slack and falling against the taller man.  It was uncomfortable in the upturned chair, and they both rolled over until Sinbad was flat on his back on the floor, Judal on top of him.  He was just concentrating on his breath for a long moment, until it completely evened out.

"That was amazing," Sinbad finally said, though his voice was still a little weak.

Judal snickered.  His fingers graced the parts of Sinbad's neck he had just had his hand on.  "What part?"

Sinbad smiled, kissing his sweaty forehead.  "All of it.  I liked all of it."

The youth hummed, a rather contented smile on his lips.

They were quiet for a long moment, enjoying each other's hold.

"...let's get dinner," Sinbad suggested.

Judal adjusted, craning his neck to look Sinbad in the eyes.  "You know what it means if I say yes to that."

"I told you it's what I want."  He kissed the bridge of his nose.  "I thought you wanted it, too."

Judal blinked slowly.  "You sure?"

Sinbad nodded.  "I'm sure."

"Then, take me by your place first.  I want to shower."  He nuzzled Sinbad's jaw.  "And steal some clothes."

He laughed.  "I think that can be arranged."


	6. Home Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad drops by his boyfriend's house for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not that kinky, meant more as a plot and story thing. now that there is plot, ha.  
> suggestions for kinks for the boys to try is always open!

Sinbad had been involved with co-workers before, but it had always been on a one night basis, as to not complicate things.  He figured that dating someone you also saw almost every day at work would just be too much, and he would rather make the time to see someone outside of work.  Of course, in the past couple of years, that was easier said than done, how almost all of his life was in his office, it seemed.

If he had known dating in the office would be this easy, though, he might have tried it sooner.

He thought he could blame some of it on Judal, however.  His secretary had made it to where they could still be a couple and be professional, and it was mostly in part due to his controlling nature, the one Sinbad was falling more and more for.  The youth was good about making sure work was done first, giving commands and orders but following them up with rewards and treats.

He had to hold in the laugh when Ja'far had commented how more thorough and complete his work was getting done.

Most of their intimacy was at work, partly because it was where they spent most of their time together, but also because his boyfriend was a bit of an exhibitionist.  The thought of possibly being caught was a thrill for him, and they made use of every inch of his office and private bathroom on an almost daily basis.  So much so that Sinbad had thought for a while he was dating a nymphomaniac, but as the days into their relationship turned into weeks and months, he realised the youth was just making up for time he didn't share with anyone.  It was something Sinbad was willing to oblige to, and soon enough, the amount of times spent in compromising positions slowed down.  They were still having a healthy amount of sex, but it had gone from two sometimes three times a day to that many times a week.

Sinbad at first thought warily of the decline, thinking maybe Judal was getting bored of him.  But he still spent just as much time with him, speaking fondly and praising him when he was a 'good boy,' and going to dinner with him before parting ways most nights after work.  It just seemed as they got more familiar with one another, the need for such physicality was less and less, and the more their attachment gained.

There was also a steady correlation to how well their 'playdates' went to the amount of sex.  That was what Judal called them, their nights spent exploring the unique lifestyle he had been showing Sinbad.  Every Friday night was designated for this purpose, and his secretary had said it was so Sinbad could get used to it.  Also, if any of their activities was overly exhausting or pushed Sinbad too much, they had time to recover before going back to work.

Sinbad had been getting more and more involved in the culture Judal was into.  Their first playdate had been more about learning, Judal teaching Sinbad terminology, what was to be expected, and most importantly, rules.  What they would and would not do, establishing boundaries for what was allowed, and at the end of it all, Judal telling Sinbad over and over, they could stop whenever he wanted.  But there was an underlying hint in the words that if that were the case, there would be no relationship.

But the elder really did want to try at this.  He really did like Judal.  Being around him always perked up his mood, no matter how crass he seemed to others.  And the way he toned down just for Sinbad, even before this business had started, had been something that made him glad to come to work, just to see him.  Of course this all led later to Judal's more controlling side, sending him texts of what to wear during the day, subtly directing him through meetings, all without making Sinbad feel less of himself for it.  He didn't feel mothered, not even controlled, though that was a bit of what was happening.

Just cared for, probably in the only way Judal knew how to show it.

If there was one thing he knew about his boyfriend, it was that he didn't show affection like other people.  Almost all of it was through his dominance, and the little gifts he would leave for Sinbad.  He in turn tried to reciprocate, his own presents left or taking him someplace nice, but he could never tell right away if Judal enjoyed them.  It wasn't until he received one of his 'rewards' that he would know if he did well.

All of this was what Sinbad had started to fall for, and felt that what Judal had to offer was worth it if it meant an attempt at some complete connection.  And though he would have probably gone his whole life without S and M were it not for his secretary, he had still found himself enjoying it strongly, and he could even strongly humour the thought that even if something were to happen to the two of them, he would still be in the culture.  He even voiced it to Judal a couple of times when it seemed the dark-haired man needed reminding that Sinbad wasn't simply putting up with his requests, but taking pleasure in them as well.

He would have never thought himself such a submissive, but the more Judal lavished on him with his dominance, Sinbad found it easier to willingly and happily get on his knees.  Maybe it was just for him or maybe he had always had a bit of it in his nature, but either way, he didn't mind.  He even tried to say something to Judal about it, but the youth laughed, telling him he was just getting caught up in what they were doing, but he knew Sinbad was really a switch.  Nothing wrong with it, he had reminded him, as long as he remembered who the boss was really.

It wasn't a few more words said before he was in front of him, Judal in his mouth while the secretary sat back in the chair in his office, grinning all the while.

The first obstacle they had run across was that Sinbad's amount of masochism was nothing in comparison to Judal's level of sadism.  It left out certain options for them, like whips and spanking (which they had tried once, leading Sinbad to find he had a strong aversion to anything beyond a grope to his buttocks), but he could still tolerate the biting, clawing, and choking.

Choking was something Judal only did a few times, at least to the extent he had done it that first time.  Most times when they had sex, his hand was on his throat, squeezing lightly, but nothing like before.  It was actually a bit of disappointment to Sinbad, he had come to enjoy it really.  But Judal had told him he didn't want him to associate it too much with sex, afraid he might always need it, and he had mentioned something about auto erotic asphyxiation, but really, when he had started the subject with forbidding Sinbad to never do it on his own with a rather stern command, he didn't need to hear anything else.

He supposed Judal had been training him well.

What seemed to get Judal off even more than inflicting pain was giving orders.  He was beyond commanding during sex, telling Sinbad exactly how he wanted it and what was going to happen.  The only time  Sinbad had thought it anything other than hot (because he did find it incredibly sexy) was when he initiated the contact, when he was wanting a more equal intimacy, neither one the dominant nor the submissive, just two adults having amazing sex.  It had taken him awhile, but Judal had finally caught on that was what he was wanting when Sinbad was less responsive to his orders during those few times, and he would slack off on being master during it.

He knew that all of this was what he really liked, feeling in charge, bossing Sinbad around.  It wasn't that hard to tell to begin with, but when they had tried puppyplay, he could tell the affect it had on his boyfriend.  He was so enthralled, he had taken a bit longer to come out of his head and back into where they were equals.  It had gone on so long, that Sinbad slept on the end of his bed, being petted until he was lulled to sleep, and reprimanded when he would later in the night try to sleep holding him.  It wasn't until the morning when he finally came back, apologising, and spent the whole day doing his after care, fixing dinner and not giving one order all day.

Judal had not asked for it again, but Sinbad kept it in mind for a later date.

Most of what they did involve tying up Sinbad.  Judal used mostly scarves and ties, keeping it soft for him, but he could tell he wanted to step it up.  He had rope, Sinbad knew, and there was always talk about shibari, but something about it seemed uncomfortable to him, and Judal agreed to wait until he was ready.  In exchange, he let him tighten the scarves more, enough to leave marks, and it seemed to pacify him for now.

It was getting into summer, and it had been a few months into their relationship, and they were still going on strong.  They had had a few snags here and there, both with their sexual escapades and just regular relationship fighting, but all in all, it was probably one of the more stable relationships he ever had.

The entire while, his office remained ignorant of their goings on.  Even when they made use of his desk, it was at night or during lunch, when they had less of a chance to be caught.  They would eventually admit to the affair, it had been discussed more than once, but for now, they just wanted the start of this to be as little complicated as possible, especially when they were still learning the boundaries for each other.  The sneaking around was a bit annoying, Sinbad would rather come right out and declare the relationship, being able to act on it when he wanted, seeing as it had no real effect on his job, but not now.

Judal rarely took advantage of his favouritism, trying his best to keep the two aspects of their lives separate.  But occasionally he did, knowing full well that he didn't need to bat his eyes or ask nicely, no, he just had to give an order, in that seductive tone he had mastered, and give a promise for a reward later.  That was all he had to do to get what he wanted from his boss, and thankfully it wasn't common, because Sinbad didn't think he could have ever said no.

Which was how his secretary got a day off in the middle of the week, when they were in the middle of a new marketing campaign that Sinbad could really have used his help on.  He had made a claim to a doctor's appointment, and Sinbad had suggested only half a day, but Judal insisted the full day.  He was reluctant, but the man had been working hard recently, making sure presentations were done, keeping appearances for others, even playing nice with new accounts, as hard as that was for him.  So he gave him the day, and in return, Judal said he would have something for him later.

It was a little before his lunch that he got a text from his boyfriend, something casual in the tone, asking how the day had gone.  There were a few more exchanges like that, Sinbad giving a rundown of work before he switched gears, inquiring about the doctor's visit.  Judal had told him it went well, and Sinbad even ventured to ask if he would come back for the rest of the day. 

He thought he could hear the chuckle when there was a response in the negative, that he had the day off and he was going to enjoy it.  Sinbad smiled despite himself, knowing, of course that was the answer.  Then came the text:

**you should come see me at lunch**

Sinbad rolled his eyes, answering that he shouldn't, but he would be glad to come over and get him after work.  It was a strange request, normally Judal didn't want him at his place except just outside the door to pick him up.  He lived with another one of their coworkers, Hakuryuu, and he just figured he was just doing what he could to hide their affair.

**but i went by the stock room and got something want to try it out**

He had to pause at that offer.  The Stock Room was a little hole in the wall store downtown that sold a lot of the S and M goods they used.  (The rest came from online or other places.)  He had to admit to himself his own curiosity, but it still wasn't a good idea.  Besides, it wasn't Friday, so not the day for any of their experimentation or play.  So his answer was once more to decline.

**its not a request**

A shiver went down Sinbad's spine, he could almost hear the command being whispered into his ear.  But he had to hold his ground, if he went on lunch, he might find an excuse to stay out the rest of the day, and he couldn't afford the time away from work.  Before he could respond, he got another text, but this one was simply a picture with no text.

It was of Judal, sitting on his bed, and he could tell he was holding the phone high so his full body was in the shot.  He was naked, his hair down and around him, on his knees, and in his mouth, around the grin on his lips, was a set of handcuffs.  The whole image was a thing of beauty and sensuality, and even just looking at him, he could already feel himself get a bit hot.  He quickly saved the picture, wanting to be able to look at it whenever he wanted.

He received one more message, simply, **come here now** , and it was all he needed to get moving, only barely mentioning he might be taking a longer lunch to a member of his staff before heading toward his boyfriend's apartment.

He was there within twenty minutes, and he had only just knocked on the door, when he was being pulled inside and into Judal's bare embrace.  He had to kick the door closed, his secretary having him locked in a fierce kiss.  He tried to get a word in, but he was quickly silenced with a command.  He opted to just wrap his arms around his small frame, lifting him easily and taking him to the room he was directed to, all amidst kisses and bites.

He didn't mind the door this time, getting too distracted by Judal's naked body underneath him as they landed on his bed.  Judal was pulling at his tie and the buttons on his shirt, lips just barely leaving his.  There were no words as clothing was discarded, and Sinbad had to stand for a moment to take off his pants and shoes while his boyfriend watched him from where he sat on the edge of the bed.  The moment he was just as naked as Judal, the youth had taken hold of his member, stroking it just a few times before engulfing it fully.  Sinbad moaned loud and long at the wet heat around him, his fingers running through silky black hair as he was being sucked on.

"Judal," he groaned, his voice full of need.

Judal took one last long suck up to the head of his penis, his eyes on Sinbad as he took his time, and when he fully removed his lips, it made a wet smacking noise.

"What is it, pet?" he asked, grin on his lips, and that _tone_.  Sinbad shivered at it, knowing his boyfriend was slipping into his more dominate demeanour.  "You have to tell me what you want."

"I want you," Sinbad replied.

Judal clicked his tongue.  He knew it wasn't good enough for him, that he should be pleading more, but for him, some of his fun came from making Judal take charge.

"You're having me right now," the youth retorted, giving a teasing lick to the head of his erection.  "So this must be good enough."

"More."

"More?" Judal purred.  He sat up a bit, repositioning himself on his knees so he was more on level with Sinbad.  He reached up, tracing a finger on the underside of his chin.  "What more could you want, Sinbad?"

Sinbad let out a little whine, and he knew he was pleasing him by the satisfied grin on Judal's lips.  He took his secretary's face in his hands, leaning in for a kiss before asking in a pleading tone, "I want inside you."

Judal nipped at his lips, chuckling.  "Are you going to be a good boy?"

Sinbad nodded eagerly.  "What do I need to do, master?"

"Lay down."

He did what he was told, laying back on the bed, his head on the pillows as he waited for further instructions.  Judal leaned over to his bedside table, collecting a few things before he came back to straddle Sinbad's hips.  He shuddered, feeling his erection going along the youth's backside, but made no attempt to satiate his growing need, waiting for whatever he was wanting to do.

"We can't play too long," Sinbad said.  He watched as Judal took one of his wrists, letting himself go limp and be led to the headboard.  He had to suppress the shiver of cold metal around his wrist and the click of the handcuff connecting to the bed.  Judal didn't respond right away, so he called, "Judal."

"I heard you, Sinbad," he replied, working on his other wrist.  "And don't worry, this is all we're going to do."  He leaned in to kiss him, his hands pulling a little at each of the chains of the cuffs just to test their sturdiness.  He hummed, as if pleased by them, before he kissed him again, a little rougher this time.

Sinbad struggled a bit, to test the bonds himself, and he found the cuffs were a little tighter than he had wanted, and the chain close enough to the headboard that he could actually grab onto the bars.  He whined a little at the feel of the metal digging into his wrists.  It was a lot different than ties and scarves they had used in the past.  He was used to being bound, the lack of movement didn't bother him, but he was sure of himself when it came to getting loose.  The cloth could easily be loosened with the right turn of his wrist, but this, this he couldn't get out of.

"Sinbad," Judal said softly.  He traced a finger down each of his arms until he met in the middle to take the taller man's face in his hands.  "Trust me."  He kissed him almost tenderly.  "I'm not going to do anything further than this."

Sinbad shuddered as he gently ran his hands down his chest, leaving a cold touch in his wake, like he always did.  "But I still want you to try it."  He started to kiss down his body, moving southward in a straight line.    "It's not something we've pushed yet, right?  And how are we going to find anything new if we don't push."

The elder nodded, though it went unseen as his weakened erection was once more almost swallowed, and Judal worked with long sucks and licks to bring it back to life.  Sinbad closed his eyes and rolled his head back as he was being worked on, a low sound leaving him.  He instinctually went to reach out, to touch him, but the cuffs made a sound as he did.  Red eyes watched him, and he forcibly settled down, letting himself enjoy what was happening to him.

It was like other things they had tried, he needed to let himself at least try to like it.  To ignore what he had been taught through his life, that he had to always be in control, and let Judal, his lover, his dominate, his master, take the reins.  After all, he would never intentionally hurt him.  The few times he had lost himself and gone overboard, Judal had been quick to apologise and make it up to him.

Sinbad knew that if he let himself go, he would enjoy it.  He did genuinely enjoy most of what they did, and if he didn't, all it took was an explanation as to why, and they never did it again.  Unless there was just a certain part he didn't like, then Judal would just change it, and they'd try again.  It worked well for them, and had led to some very interesting and long nights.

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he cleared his mind, concentrating on the moist warmth around his member.  It was wetter than normal, but that would be expected, knowing full well what his boyfriend was intending.  He wouldn't even use lube on himself, just sit on him, as a way to inflict pain in a subtle way on Sinbad. 

And Judal was doing just that, moving up from Sinbad's lower half, to position himself over his waiting member.  He sat down, almost too quick by the wince he made, and even the elder had to grit his teeth some at the tightness around him.  Sinbad never knew how he did it, but every time they were together, Judal felt this tight whenever they started, flexing around him.  He shuddered at the feeling, letting out a long sigh, as Judal moved up and down him.  It was soon enough that he was relaxed, and the pain he had felt initially faded to its usual pleasantness.

Judal leaned over him for several more lifts and falls, and Sinbad was bucking up into him to match each movement.  His boyfriend kissed him roughly, taking hold of his face as he moved.  Sinbad kissed back, nipping at his lips and feeling the smile on Judal's at his response.  But soon enough, he was pulling away, leaning back as he continued to move, and Sinbad angled just a bit differently, so he could try and help Judal get what he was looking for.

When he cried out, a beautiful noise it was, Sinbad knew he had gotten it.  Judal kept sitting down roughly, trying to get it every time.  He took hold of his own erection, pumping himself in time with Sinbad's thrusts, and he loved the sight before him.  It was erotic, just to watch him take care of his own need while still riding him with no break in concentration.

Sinbad pulled at his wrists, his habit to touch still coursing through him.  Red eyes settled on him, smirking, and a hand came to rest on the base of his throat.  "Sinbad," he said, still moving his hips, his hand, and tightening fingers on his neck (he had to be amazed by his skill to multitask).  "Lay still."

Sinbad went slack immediately at the command.  Judal's smile widened.  His fingers flexed a little, stressing right below his Adam's apple.  "You've become such a good pet," he cooed, leaving a faint kiss on his lips. 

"Only because I have a good master," he replied, his voice somewhat shallow.

Judal sniggered.  "Good answer."  He kissed him once more.  He left him for only a moment, his hand on his member working quick until his back was arced, a low, sensual sound coming from him as he released on his own hand.  He worked on his shaft for only a couple more strokes before he was leaned in again, his hips moving quick, as his hand returned to Sinbad's neck.  His fingers tightened as soon as they were on him, and Sinbad's vision was swimming.

It wasn't with much more until Sinbad made one thrust of his own, deep into the body above him, spilling himself out.  Judal only kept his hand where it was for a moment, before his body loosened up, and he slumped on top of Sinbad's body.  He cradled himself into his side, kissing the area his hand was just on.

There was a silence, just them catching their breaths before Judal kissed Sinbad's chin and asked, "Okay?"

Sinbad nodded.  "It was okay, but if you wouldn't mind..."

Judal snickered, but unlocked the cuffs with no hesitation.  "You sure you have to go back to work?"

"Yes, Judal, some of us aren't playing hooky..."

He scoffed as he removed the handcuffs and himself from Sinbad.  "Then I'll come over after work."  He gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "For some after care."

Sinbad massaged his wrists.  "Don't really need any, that wasn't—"

"Are you really going to deny my excuse to come see you?"

Sinbad blinked.  "Oh.  Right."  He chuckled.  "I guess I could use some after care."  He flexed his hands.  "Mind if I use the shower?"

"Go for it," Judal answered.  "It's down the hall, I'll be there in just a second."

Sinbad nodded, and after scooping up his clothes, he set out to find the bathroom.  He had to admit, he liked it a bit more at his place, where the master bathroom was connected, but no matter.  It wasn't as if they would be doing this often here, anyway.  After all, it was only because Hakuryuu wasn't home that they had entertained the subject.

Which was what made the sight of Judal's roommate that more confusing.  He was sure the green haired youth was just as puzzled by the wide eyed stare on his face, right inside the front door, which he had to pass on his way to the shower.

"Mister Sinbad?" he finally asked.

The name made him more aware of himself, and he covered his exposed nether region with his pile of clothing.  "Ah, oh, afternoon, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu was still stating, his brows raised.  "I, ah... Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"Well, you see, uh..."

"What are you doing home, Hakuryuu?"

Both turned to Judal, standing in his doorway, a loose pair of pajama pants hanging from him.

"I had to come back for some documents...  Um, Judal, what is Sinbad doing here?"

"Go on, idiot," he shooed at Sinbad, gesturing him on with his hand.  "I'll explain, you need to get back to work."

Sinbad rolled his eyes.  "Now you want me to go back to work," he muttered before making his way down the hall.  He could hear the two talking just a bit before he was in the bathroom and the door was closed.

" _That's_ who you were talking about?"

"Told you it would be surprising."

"Judal, this is just like--"

" _No_ , it _isn't_ ," Judal interrupted with a hiss.  "It's fine, Hakuryuu.  It's nothing like that."

He didn't hear anymore as he closed the door and started the shower.  He was already half way done when he heard the door opening and closing, and a moment later there was a lithe and naked body pressed against his back.  Judal was just barely in the water, nuzzling into Sinbad's shoulder blade, leaving little kisses here and there.

"Everything all right?" Sinbad asked.  He turned around, putting his arms around the smaller body.

"Yeah, it's all good," Judal answered.

"Hakuryuu, he won't... ah..."

"Tell anyone?" his secretary finished for him.  He chuckled some before pulling lightly on Sinbad's damp hair just enough to elicit a moan from him.  "He'll keep it secret."

"I'm glad."  Sinbad leaned forward to kiss him.

"Yes, yes," he said, before kissing back.  "Now let's get you cleaned and back to work."

"Still coming over tonight?"

Judal smirk.  "Of course.  You still need that after care, you know."

Sinbad only smiled before kissing him once more.


	7. Run it Up the Flag Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad finally gives in to Judal, and tries something more extreme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes more sadism/masochism stuff. Then fluff. Enjoy!

Sinbad hissed as another nail made a deep line down his back.  There was a collection of them now, criss crossing and more than one probably bleeding.  But he did his best to ignore the initial sting for the wave of endorphins that came followed by the pleasure of the wet heat on his nether region.  It was getting easier to take each scratch as it went on, if he would just let himself go, let every sensation come together instead of focusing on one over the other.

There was a wet pop, and the delightful feeling he as getting to his member stopped.  He looked down at the man kneeled in front of him.  Red eyes were looking back at him, unsure and a little concerned.

"I can stop," was all he said.

Sinbad knew what Judal meant: he certainly wasn't going to leave his boyfriend wanting, he would finish if he was asked.  Well, begged, as a pet should ask from his master.  No, he was offering to stop the assault on his chest and back.  Normally, Judal would use his control over Sinbad to get whatever he wanted during their playtime, only really slowing for the safe words they had established.  But for this time, for this particular activity, he was being almost overly cautious.  Sinbad wasn't really used to it, more keen on his dominating nature.  He had become accustomed to being told what to do, even when they were experimenting.

But that wasn't the case this evening.  Everything had been odd about the whole thing, starting with the call around seven at night, Judal's voice strained and his words short and to the point.  There was no commands (not like his usual impromptu liaisons, where he would say come get me, we're going to fuck), it was him asking for a meal.  Sinbad was more than happy to comply, he enjoyed spending time with his boyfriend, after all.

When he picked him up from work, though, the young man was on him before they had even left the parking lot.  He pulled him in for a long make out session, and they were in his backseat, Judal riding him with almost abandon before they went to Sinbad's for a home cooked meal.  The elder had figured they were done with that for the evening, maybe having just one more round before going to sleep, but while he was cooking, Judal asked for playtime once they were done eating.  It was unusual, it was a Wednesday, and they normally only did anything on Friday, but Judal seemed almost in need of it, so Sinbad at least gave an effort, asking what he wanted to do.

Judal had brought up trying at something more masochistic for Sinbad.  It had been a discussion for them off and on over the months they had been together.  For everything Sinbad had conceded to, his aversion to pain had hindered some things his boyfriend wanted to do and explore.  At first, he thought it was something he would never like among all the fetish things, but as each session had gone on, whenever Judal would tighten the restraints too tight by accident, or slap him whenever he started to backtalk during their more intensives master/slave moments, he found if he didn't think about the pain, he found a pleasant sensation attached to it.

So he had offered to see if they could get somewhere where Sinbad could expect the pain but still get the same pleasure when he wasn't paying attention to it.  It was something they were still waiting to explore while Judal thought of how exactly to proceed, and was supposed to still be a few weeks away.  But there was something in his voice when the dark-haired youth asked to hurt Sinbad.  It was desperate, and he proceeded it with soft kisses and touching, as if to show how he can be gentle meant he could make the pain feel jusat sa good.

Sinbad did want to try, though.  He himself wanted to explore this side of their relationship.  There was his own curiosity, of course, but where it was obvious how important it was to Judal, he wanted to try for him, too.

Once they had gotten through with dinner, they got engaged in their playdate.  Quickly enough, there were in Sinbad's living room, completely naked.  They just started out in his large black leather lounge chair, Judal in his lap, just kissing at first.  There was a brief discussion, an agreement on the night's safe word ( _fireball_ ), and then Judal took an almost literal chunk out of Sinbad's neck.

It was a good way to start things, really.  Despite not liking other forms of pain, biting was still a big turn on for him.  His moans increased in fervour with every mark his boyfriend marred his skin with, and when Judal added in his surprisingly sharp nails, the groans kept going between agony and ecstasy.

He tried not to focus on it, tried to let himself go to fully enjoy, especially when he had slid between his legs.  He was still going back and forth between truly enjoying it and wanting it to end.  It still hadn't gotten to the point of needing the safe word, but he had gotten close at one time Judal bit down on his penis and made a deep scratch at once.

But Sinbad rolled his head back to hide biting his lip.  He really wanted to try.  He knew he could enjoy it.  He could feel himself enjoy it.  But only when his mind forgot what was happening, when he let go, when he didn't have that response, that instinct, that he should be trying to fight what was happening.  Just like how he did with the choking and the bondage.

Free your mind of instinct and social convention, and the pleasure will come, he could almost hear Judal say.

So he was disappointed when Judal had stopped.  Not only because his boyfriend gave amazing fellatio, but because there were parts of the experience he was starting to enjoy.  Asking if he needed to end it all, all the did was call attention to what they were doing, and ruined some of their progress.

Sinbad thought for a long moment before answering.  He needed a perfect response for his lover, something that conveyed that he wanted to continue without hesitation.  Judal had before accused him of pushing himself too far for his sake, which wasn't exactly untrue, but Sinbad was like that.  He always went further than he had to, since he was younger, and he felt it attributed to where he was today.  He didn't see why it shouldn't apply to this relationship, something foreign that already pushed his limits.

"Master," he said, his tone low.  It wasn't begging, it wasn't desperate.  He put his hands on the arms of the chair, and lowered his head while still looking at him, being as submissive as he could in their current positions.  "Please don't stop.  Your... attention feels good."

He made sure not to hesitate with the last word.

Sinbad had to think this was the only relationship he had ever been in that complicated sex so much.  And he wouldn't exchange it for anything.

Judal stared up at him, a long look before he gave a little nod.  "You are such a good pet," he said with a light smile.  He leaned up further on his body, to bite at Sinbad's lip, quick and harsh, eliciting a yelp from him.  "I am so proud of you."

Sinbad groaned loudly as Judal raked two nails down his chest, more of pleasure than pain this time.  The youth laughed, saying, "I can't wait to show you off."

"Wait, what--"

Before he could finish the question, Judal's lips were on his, a rough kiss with teeth as a hand stroked his member to keep his interest.  He bit him once more before moving to his neck, biting down roughly, his strokes more deliberate and tight.

Sinbad's voice climbed at the attention, saying Judal's name more than once, his breath hitching with every squeeze.  He could feel himself building, but it wasn't how he wanted it to end.  Though each motion that increased in pressure and curled in with some twinge of pain, he felt something in him tighten, lessen more of his concentration on it, and let go as he lulled his head back.

"Master," he whimpered when he knew he was getting close.

Judal removed his teeth from his neck, all while his hand continued to move, and he laid a kiss on his still upturned chin.  "You're almost there, aren't you, baby?" He purred.

Sinbad whined in response.

"I bet you want to finish in my mouth," he said rhetorically, and he could hear the grin in his voice.

"Please, master," he groaned, a hand just barely gracing Judal's jaw.  He wasn't supposed to touch him much without guidance, but his master allowed the occasional caress during instances like this.

"All right," he agreed with a hum, kissing him once more on his Adam's apple before sliding back down his body to rest between his legs once more.  "But you have to take just a little more."

Sinbad leaned forward, and he knew he was out of bounds when he took his face and gave him a soft kiss, but he didn't care in the moment.  He just wanted his boyfriend to know he liked it.  "Anything for you, master."

Judal chuckled, kissing him once more before putting his member back in his mouth, and Sinbad hissed at the contact.  With every new bob of his head, his nails were in his flesh again, deeper and unforgiving.  Sinbad rolled his head back, fully reclining, getting as much of the wet heat as he could, but not concentrating on it.  He didn't concentrate on anything, letting his mind clear as he just felt.  Felt the tearing of flesh in a pin point line, teeth just barely scraping his most sensitive of skin, and finger tips lightly touching his inner thigh, and the gentle gesture made a measurable difference with every other sensation.

He put a hand over Judal's, the one that had moved to his naval, and brought it back toward his clavicle.  His upper chest seemed more accepting to the torture, and his master seemed to understand the meaning to the movement, no growl at being positioned.  He just kept his hand there, digging in, and if he was going to finish the way he assumed Judal would have it end, he would rather it be where he was enjoying it the most, this time at least.

Sinbad let out a grunt, his legs twitching at his upcoming release, but he knew he had to wait.  He needed to be given permission, as always, but he didn't know if he could last much longer, and Judal wasn't giving any of his usual hints.  He dug his fingers into the leather arms, his toes curled as he clinched, trying to hold back.

He let out a long whine, hoping to get his attention.  There was a snicker around his length as a hand glided from his thigh to the base of his shaft.  He tilted his head back to look at Judal, crimson staring back into gold, and he nodded ever so small at the elder.  There were a degree more of movements before he slid to the top, only his head in his mouth, as his hand worked the length.  The nails were deep in his chest, teeth sinking into just below his head, and it was too much.  Sinbad arced up into his lover's mouth, Judal's name leaving his mouth in a loud, drawn out tone as the coil snapped.  He came hard, a mix from the length their playdate had taken and all of the new and surprisingly pleasurable attention, and it felt like it took a long time to empty himself.

But Judal was greedy, as he always was, taking almost all of it.  When Sinbad had some wits about him to really look at him again, he could see the trail of semen from his boyfriend's mouth and down his chin, and there was an almost dazed look in those red eyes.  He couldn't help but think it was the sexiest thing he had seen in so long, and if he hadn't just finished, he would've probably gotten hard just at the sight of it.

Judal just barely wiped his mouth as he came up from between his legs to sit in his lap, kissing him fiercely.  Sinbad put his hands on his hips, kissing back, as he felt the youth's need against him.  He moved his hands to his backside, caressing his buttocks while pulling at him.  Judal got the hint, and with one last kiss, he lifted himself, so his erection was level with Sinbad's mouth.

There was no exchange of words as Sinbad took him in, just groans and gentle thrusts.  Judal was angled just so, his hands clawing at the back of the chair as he mewled and moved.  There were none of his usual words of encouragement, no vulgarities, just simplicity.

Judal, in all of his bravado and actions, had a mind for also enjoying what his actions did as much as doing them.  He knew that just having Sinbad under his thumb, hearing him moan while causing him pain, that was more than foreplay, the elder might as well have been inside of him for the pleasure he knew it caused him.

So when it took almost nothing for Judal to climax, maybe about five minutes of sucking and light fingering, he didn't think anything of it.  He just heard the command to swallow, and did so when Judal spilt himself inside Sinbad's mouth.

He didn't move at first.  He was leaned over Sinbad still, breathing heavy.  After a loud sigh, he slumped down into his lap once more, this time tucking himself into the man's side, nuzzling right beneath his chin.  Sinbad held him close with each of those breaths, kissing the top of his head.

"Be honest, pet," Judal finally spoke.

"I think I need a little more time," Sinbad admitted, "but I'm being honest when I say I could come to like it."

Judal hummed before falling silent.  Sinbad ran a hand up and down his back as he seemed in thought about something.  When he chanced a look at his face, he saw the same expression he had seen almost all night: one of too much thought.

"What is it?" Sinbad asked.

"What?" Judal responded, tilting his head up to look Sinbad in the eye.

"You've just been a little... in your head tonight."  He kissed him on the forehead.  "Is something wrong?"

Judal stared at him a long moment.  He didn't speak, and it as easy to tell he was mulling something over in his head.  "I'm tired," he suddenly announced, getting off Sinbad and making his way toward the stairs. 

He blinked, but followed.  "Judal, what is--"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he interrupted, waiting at the upstairs landing.  When Sinbad caught up, he took his hands, kissing him almost too softly, before staring him in the eyes again.  "I promise, I'll tell you tomorrow.  Tonight, I just want to enjoy this.  That was amazing."  He led Sinbad to his bedroom, smiling as he backed himself to the bed, letting Sinbad climb on top of him and kiss him all over his face and neck.

"I'm still so proud of you," he said again, as Sinbad took hold of his lithe body, positioning him right in the bed.  He was listening to him, but with that perfect body underneath him, not seeming to mind his wandering hands and mouth, he just let him go on.  Even actions that normally required permission was simply granted with Judal putting a hand on top of his and moving it southward.

"It means a lot to me, Sinbad," he went on.  A hand was running through his sweat soaked hair, but not pulling, just keeping close as the elder further explored his body with tongue and teeth and lips.  "Everything we do, it - ah!"

There was a pause in Judal's words as Sinbad sunk a finger into him, taking a bold step.  He returned to kissing his neck as he worked the digit in and out of him, enjoying his lover's moans and pulling at his hair, taking it as further encouragement.  He waited to make sure he wasn't interrupting again before adding another finger, pumping almost slowly, pulling away to look at him as he did.

Judal palmed his face, keeping Sinbad's gaze locked on him as he spoke once more.  "I know you're eager, pet," he cooed, smiling.  "But let me say this, and then you can have me.  All right?"

Sinbad smiled back, nodding and leaning in once more, to lay a kiss on his lips.  He just barely moved his fingers, a pace slow and not as deep as he let Judal finish whatever it was he was trying to say.

"This is important to me, yes, but you could have said no.  You didn't have to do any of this, you didn't have to go this far.  We could have been together, still, without this, as long as you respected this side of me.  But you tried, you still try, and that means the world to me."

"What are you trying to say, Judal?"

Judal snickered, leaning his forehead against Sinbad's.  "I'm trying to tell you I love you, idiot."

"Ah, is that all," Sinbad said, eliciting a moan from the body beneath him as he pushed a finger in deep and curled it just right.

" _Sinbad_ ," Judal growled a warning.

"I love you, too," he whispered, kissing him softly.  The kiss was long and tender, Sinbad dropping his ministrations to convey his feelings through the action. 

When they finally pulled away, Judal was smiling something large.  "You've been so good today," he murmured.  He fidgeted some, and Sinbad removed his hand from between his legs as he sat up some.  "I'm going to give you a treat, something special I know you like."

Sinbad didn't hide his eager look as Judal rolled over, laying on his belly and rising his rear-end slightly in presentation.  He got on his elbows just enough, and looked back at Sinbad expectantly.  The elder's smile only grew.  Though he loved the way they normally did things, there were some positions he still liked once in a while, and this was one of them.

"Come on, pet," he purred.  "Make love to me."

And Sinbad did so, happily.  He was slow when he did, leaning over him and keep his teeth in him as he took him from behind.  Judal moved with him, making drawn out sounds, saying Sinbad's name over and over, all while burying his head in the pillows. 

And when they were done, Judal cuddled into Sinbad's side, murmuring, and he held tight to his boyfriend.  He felt closer that night to him than he had ever felt, and strangely enough, it was more when they were experimenting that he had truly felt it.  With each scratch and bite, he could feel Judal giving his all, and he gave his all right back.

In the morning, Sinbad dropped Judal at his apartment upon request that he could get a change of clothes.  He went on to work, starting his day with a rather chipper attitude, and Ja'far had a comment in passing to point out his whistling.  The elder just grinned, simply explaining he had a good evening.

In his office, he felt the discomfort of the night's efforts, though, his shirt sticking oddly to the various abrasions on his body.  His office chair felt uncomfortable sitting back, and he hissed when his under shirt bunched oddly over a rather deep cut.

He was still fidgeting when Judal arrived a few minutes later, one of the few times he had ever been late (only by a minute or so), and there was a plastic bag full of something in his hand.  Seeing Sinbad, he frowned and sighed, closing and locking the office door and making sure the blinds from the window that looked out over into rest of the were closed firmly.

"I guess I got to caught in the moment," he said, sounding a little disappointed.  "Take off your shirt, idiot."

"What?  Judal, now really-"

Judal put a finger on his lips, affectively silencing him.  "I didn't do any after care last night," he admitted.  He started to empty the bag's contents onto the desk, a bottle of bactine, some bandages, and gauze.  Seeing this, Sinbad did as he was told, shrugging off his jacket before unbuttoning his shirt.

His secretary sat on the corner of his desk, watching him intently.  "I can't believe I forgot," he said, more of a mutter to himself.  When Sinbad was shirtless, he repositioned himself, still on the desk, but directly in front of him, his feet on either side of his thighs.  He opened the bottle, pouring its contents onto a piece of gauze.

"Do they hurt?" he asked before Sinbad could hiss at the first dab.

"More itchy and annoying then anything."

Judal hummed.  "I'm sorry, I should have done this last night."

"It's-ah- okay.  We were busy, and I kind of distracted you with my own personal after care..."

The youth smirked.  "True."  He kept working on his chest, making sure each cut was cleaned, sneaking in a kiss here and there between Sinbad's wincing.  "Next time, though, master will do better."

"Have you ever gotten to do this to anyone else?"

Judal clicked his tongue.  "Not like this.  Not with anyone that... meant something to me."

"Is that what you were so weird about last night?  Just telling me that?  You know, despite this still being new, Judal, I still do like it.  And I meant it when I told you I loved you."

The smile that crossed his boyfriend's lips was simply beautiful, honest and open, and he kissed Sinbad on the cheek.  "I love you, too, Sinbad.  But that wasn't what I was really thinking about.  Well, it was, but I just... Something made me think about it, made me realise that I did."

"What do you mean?"

Judal sighed again.  He moved on to dressing the abrasions on his chest before signalling for Sinbad to turn around.  He did so, but angled himself that he could still look at him while he spoke.

"It's... My ex asked me out to dinner last night."

Sinbad's eyes widened before settling into an unsure look.

"You have nothing to worry about," Judal reassured.  He stopped his care briefly to lean his forehead against Sinbad's shoulder.  "That's what I'm trying to tell you.  Not just because you deserve to know, but why it's important that it happened.

"I really did love him, Sinbad.  He wasn't a bad guy or anything.  He didn't cheat, he never hit me or anything, he always did so much never to even raise his voice to me."

"Then why did you break you two break up?" Sinbad asked.  He was staring straight ahead, trying to keep his tone even.  Judal had only mentioned the ex in passing, more that it had happened, that a little under a year ago, he had been living with him, and they had only been apart a few months before the holiday party he and Judal had first kissed.

"I broke up with him," Judal corrected.  "And for two reasons.  He was a control freak, and he had no respect for my, ha, alternative life style."

"Control freak?  To you?  How did you two even last?"

Judal sighed, running a hand down Sinbad's bare arm.  "As I said, I loved him.  I tried to make it work.  But it didn't, and I just couldn't stand him berating me whenever the subject of fetishes came up.  He was crude to my friends, too, the ones that are into it, and I just... It didn't matter how I felt.  He could never fully respect me, and I couldn't take it anymore."

"And you still have contact with him?"

"Something's are unavoidable..."

"And he asked you out?"

"He's done it a couple of times since I left, and each time I've considered it.  I mean, I know what it's like being with him, it's familiar, but then he normally says something about where we have to go or how I'm supposed to behave, or that I can't talk about my freaky lifestyle, and I remember why I broke up with him, and I turned him down.

"This time I told him I was seeing someone, and he tried to say how I should still give it another chance, but I just...  I couldn't even give myself a thought to it, nothing about it was appealing.  And then he said something about you, that you must be a freak, too, and it just made me angry."

He pulled on Sinbad's shoulder, making him face forward in the chair again, and then he slid into hi lap, arms around his neck as he stared into those golden eyes as he spoke.  Being pushed into the chair was uncomfortable for his exposed back, but this was obviously important to Judal, so he ignored it in favour of holding him.

"You aren't a freak, Sinbad.  Especially nothing like me.  But you still try these things, you still give a shot, and you know, you didn't have to.  I would have been okay if you said no, as long as you didn't make me feel bad for liking it."

"Well, it helps that I like it, too, you know."

"But you wouldn't have known that, you could have gone on not knowing it."  He cupped Sinbad's face, touching foreheads with him.  "I didn't just hesitate to tell him no, all I could think about was how I am finally completely over him.  Because I have something so much better.  There's no need to dwell on him, not when I have you."

Sinbad bit his lip before asking, "So I really have nothing to worry about?"

Judal smiled.  "No, pet, nothing at all."  He gave him a quick peck on the lips.  "I love you, no one else."

"I love you, too," Sinbad said.  He hugged him, kissing his neck, and he could hear the pleased murmur.  He leaned back a little, smiling, as he said.  "But if you really loved me..."

Judal rose a brow.

"...you would finish working on my back."

The youth laughed before getting back to his belated after care.


End file.
